Republic of Tyrburg
5% 3%|religion = Christian Soliterism|demonym = Tyrburgian|government_type = |leader_title1 = President of Tyrburg|leader_name1 = Mate̋asc Karhenzcfiers|leader_name2 = Lizca Zcémone̋etsce̋a|leader_name3 = Nikolas Rěme̋itcse|leader_title2 = Vice President|leader_title3 = Lord Protector|legislature = Parliament|upper_house = Senate|lower_house = Congress|established_event1 = Kingdom of the Bykalai|established_event2 = Principality of Mastienne|established_date1 = 412 CE|established_event3 = Part of the Kingdom of Helvore|established_date2 = 1008 CE|established_event4 = First Tyrburgian Republic|established_date3 = September 19, 1207|established_event5 = People's Socialist Republic of Tyrburg|established_date4 = October 7, 1901|established_event6 = Second Tyrburgian Republic|established_date5 = August 14, 1931|established_date6 = March 7, 1992|area_km2 = 53,422|population_census = 16,121,287|population_census_year = 2016|population_density_km2 = 301.77|GDP_nominal = $317.764 billion USD|GDP_nominal_per_capita = $38,702.28 USD|HDI_year = 2016|HDI = 0.901|currency = (€)|currency_code = ( )|time_zone = |utc_offset = -0|date_format = dd/mm/yy|drives_on = left|calling_code = +422|patron_saint = St. Attis of Meste|cctld = .ty|official_website = www.republikteirburg.co.ty}} The Republic of Tyrburg '(Tyrburgian: ''Republik Te̋irburg, Helvoran: République de Tyrbourg, IPA: /Rɛpəblɪk tjɪrburg/), also sometimes referred to as the Second Tyrburgian Republic, is a sovereign nation in Western Europe bordered by the Kingdom of Helvore to the east and the to the north, west and south. Having a land mass of only 53,422 kilometres squared, Tyrburg is the 27th largest nation in Europe and 125th largest in the world, being larger than but smaller than . Tyrburg's population as of 2016 was 16,121,287, giving it the 12th largest population in Europe (ahead of but behind the ). As a , Tyrburg is headed by a president who serves a 5 year term and is democratically elected by the Tyrburgian population. Similarly, the government is also run by an elected bicameral legislature, who govern the country from the country's capital and economic centre, Mitte (Tyrburgian: ''Me̋'ite, IPA: /mjɪtɛ/; Helovran: ''Mitte̋, IPA: /mɪtɛ/). Modern archaeology suggests that modern Humans first settled in what is now Tyrburg during the mid-late Iron age. Documentation from the Roman Empire in the late 2nd century BCE suggests that a single major ethno-linguistic group (the Bykalai) inhabited the region. Due to Tyrburg's geographical isolation from the rest of the Helvoran peninsula (a result of the Western Dividing Range), Tyrburg was not occupied by the Roman Empire during the early first millennia. As a result, the Bykalai continued to flourish as an independent Celtic people well into the 11th century, developing their own unique culture, tools, and traditions which continue to underpin Tyrburgian culture to this day. By 412 CE, the Bykalai people had conglomerated into two unified states - the Kingdom of the Bykalai which occupied most of the western coastal region of modern-day Tyrburg, and the Kingdom of Tyrburg, which occupied the mountainous regions of western Tyrburg. Throughout the remainder of the early Middle Ages, various other Tyrburgian kingdom-states formed during a fluid period of political dominance and almost constant petty warfare. By the early 11th century, the expansion of the early Kingdom of Helvore had reached the Bykalic and Tyrburgish kingdoms. Under the Agreement of the Valley, Helvore signed a treaty with the two Tyrburgian states under the condition of their amalgamation into the client state Principality of Mastienne. By 1207, however, Mastienne was fully absorbed into the Kingdom of Helvore and became one of its 24 states. Shortly after the collapse of the Franco-Helvoran Empire, various radical political and nationalist philosophies emerged within the intellectual spheres of Tyrburg (then called Mastienne). Nationalist movements, particularly those of the NTP (Něte̋irburgpartá, or New Tyrburg Party), steadily gained public support throughout the late 19th century, eventuating in the Tyrburgian Revolution of 1901, in which Tyrburgian political insurgents revolted against the Helvoran crown. Following several months of fighting, the Kingdom of Helvore signed the Treaty of Mitte with the newly formed First Tyrburgian Republic, acknowledging their sovereignty as an independent nation. Tyrburgian social reform began shortly after their declaration of sovereignty, with a revival in traditional Tyrburgian customs and the Tyrburgian Language. Shortly after the , political tensions which had began within Tyrburg during the Revolution once again resurfaced, with the communist Red Party, led by the later infamous Nikolai Retka, taking power and forming the People's Socialist Republic of Tyrburg. As a Nazi sympathiser, Retka secretly supported the genocide of hundreds of thousands of non-ethnically Tyrburgians during the . Following Hitler's defeat in 1945, Retka began a series of clandestine political and social reforms which involved the incarceration and torture of thousands of Tyrburgian citizens, closure of all international borders, and instigation of numerous human rights abuses. During the 1980s, several international bodies (including the , , and Helvore) launched a demilitarisation of Tyrburg, eventually ending the Retka Dictatorship and the Ross-Tyrbourg Conflicts. Since then, Tyrburg has seen exponential economic growth and improvement to standard of living, and has readily improved their international relations. Demographically, Tyrburg now enjoys one of the highest standards of living in the world, and has the most rapidly growing economy in , and is now an active member of the , , and the . Etymology Main Article: Etymology of Tyrburg History Prehistory Antiquity Dark Ages As Part of the Kingdom of Helvore Early 20th Century Retka Dictatorship Contemporary Tyrburg Geography Climate Environment Political and Administrative Divisions Politics Government Law Military Foreign Relations Economy Manufacturing Mining Agriculture Transport Science Demographics Ethnicity Major Cities Main Article: List of Tyrburgian Settlements The Republic of Tyrburg consists of highly urbanised areas interspersed between areas of largely undeveloped natural reserves, farmland, or mountains. Specifically, the largest within Tyrburg is that of the Rhen River in the country's east. As of the 2016 census, the largest cities in Tyrburg in terms of metropolitan population are Mitte (1,804,602, including the population of Mittehaven), Rhenburg (1,001,314), Russ (989,406), Karhenburg (873,406), and Breslau (872,409). Language Religion Health Education Culture Art Literature Philosophy Music Cuisine Cinema and Media Traditions and Festivals Sports See Also Category:Javants Category:Countries Category:Western Europe Category:Mastenburg Category:Nations